


In Vino

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: A quick fuck in the wine cellar with Dew!
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader
Kudos: 22





	In Vino

Dew tugged you on faster as you giggled, your habit flying out behind you. The hallways were mostly empty at this time of night so the chance of getting caught was slim to none- but the thrill was still present. It had been Dew’s idea to fuck in the kitchens this time, but you had hastily agreed. The idea of a chance encounter with one of the cooking Ghouls or even a Papa was something you couldn’t pass up. The voyeur inside of you was gettin’ some excitement.

The two of you skidded into the kitchen just in time for Dew to come to a halt, slamming you into his back as he stopped suddenly. You put your hands on his shoulders in an attempt to shove him, but the Ghoul ground his heels into the ancient stone as his tail came up to push you back slightly.

“Cardinal Copia! How nice to see you in the kitchens this evening! Whatever you’re cooking smells divine. Heavenly, you could say.” You could almost hear the eyebrow bounce in his voice, the smarmy bastard. You poked your head around Dew’s side to see the Cardinal standing above a boiling pot in the large kitchen. He was dressed in some simple black pajamas, and the make up had been washed off of his face. Was that a rat on his shoulder?

“Eh… hello, Dew. And friend.” He arched an eyebrow at you. “Is there something I can be helping with? It is late, you know. Almost the witching hour.” The Cardinal turns pointedly back to his pot, stirring whatever he was making. Dew looks to you quickly and you get the silent message: ‘shut up’.

“Papa Emeritus iii sent us to get him some wine for the evening. You know how his Imperiousness is!” Dew lets out a sharp laugh and the Cardinal echoes him softly, nodding. “We’ll just head on over to the wine cellar, then. He wants a specific bottle from his reserves. May take a while. We’ll just skedaddle then. Enjoy your… hot water?” Dew grabs your hand again and swiftly walks towards the wine cellar entrance as the Cardinal flaps a lazy hand in dismissal.

“Fuck that was close, Dew.” He looks down at you and laughs, mirth lighting up his eyes under the mask as the two of you descend the stairs into the dank basement. The air grew cooler with every level you went down until you touched arrived on the bottom. With almost no preamble, Dew shoves you against a nearby keg and shoves a hand under your habit.

“God I’ve wanted to touch you for fuckin’ hours, baby. I could smell you the whole damn time we were standing there and it smelled so good. Like sex and that sweet, sweet taste of you. Just wanna sink myself into you and cum inside of you. Fill you up with me and make you never want another person- man or Ghoul.” By the time he’s finished speaking you’re a drooling mess against him, rutting your pussy against his thigh. Your panties have long since disappeared on the upper levels of the Abbey- this is a game the two of you have been playing for hours, now. Dew’s sharpened teeth connect with the soft flesh of your neck and you groan deeply against him, your nails digging crescent moons into his back.

“Fuck me already, Dew. I’ve been waiting all night. You’ve been teasing and teasing me. Show me how that cock feels.” He growls against your neck and hitches up your leg, propping your foot onto a nearby keg. One of his hands leaves your body momentarily as he works his cock out of the zipper hole in his trousers and then without preamble or warning, he’s inside of you. Dew wastes no time in soft thrusts but instead starts with an already brutal pace. It’s all you can do to hold on to him and ride it out as he seeks his pleasure with your body. He’s already made you cum multiple times today, and this is just retribution for making him wait his turn.

“Fuck you feel so good, baby. Squeeze yourself around my cock.” He groans and his thrusts stutter slightly as you do so. “God yeah, like that. You’re so tight. You like being my little fuck toy, don’t you? Do you want my knot? Do you want my fucking kits?” As he talks to you, and to himself, his tail has wound its way up your body and entwined itself around your throat just enough to make you wheeze slightly. “Tell me how much you fucking like it, yell it. I don’t care if the Cardinal hears it. I want him to know. I want him to know how good I’m fucking you.” His thrusts are deep and harsh now, and you’re gasping from both the pleasure and the tail around your neck.

“Dew it feels so good, please. Please cum! Please fill me! Give it to me! I’ve been waiting all night for this, please.” Finally, he slams home inside of you and stops his thrusts- you can feel his cock pulsing and kicking inside of you as he empties his load. He clamps his sharpened teeth down on your neck as he does so, moaning in tempo with his pulsing cock.

“Fuck, baby,” he murmurs against your neck. Dew pulls out of you softly and pats your habit almost awkwardly, trying to fix the reddening mark on your neck from his tail. He gathers you into his arms and kisses you- almost sweetly. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed, yeah?” He takes your hand in his and guides you up the stairs back to the kitchen.

The Cardinal is sitting at one of the long kitchen tables now, with his arms folded in front of him and his chin resting on his arms. One of his rats is on the table in front of him, nibbling on a piece of ziti pasta. The smile on Copia’s face is serene, and in this moment he almost seems handsome. At the sound of the two of you entering the kitchen again, he looks up.

“Ah, welcome back above ground. I trust the two of you had fun. Get to bed now, yes? It’s much past curfew.”

“Cardinal?” He arches an eyebrow at you. “How did you know?”

“You forgot the wine, Sister. A mistake I trust you will not make next time. Not to mention that the Papa in question is currently asleep in front of my fireplace.” Dew suppresses a giggle as he guides you out of the kitchen and up the stairs, even as you splutter in confusion and denial.


End file.
